Fight for This Love
by KrisWitherKay
Summary: When Ruby and Yang are feeling down about not being able to see their Dad on Valentine's, it's up to the sisters to take on the other's burdens. (I think vomit comes under the T rating?)


**So I decided to do a thing for Valentine's because there was so much lovin' going around it affected even me. Yes, this is actually late because I can't keep to a writing schedule for shit. But this little piece is dedicated to all the guys in the RWBY Roleplay, you guys are hench. Stay healthy and keep up the good work!**

* * *

Fight for this Love

On this particular Friday, there was something in the air. Blake could feel it tingly across her skin, raising goose bumps at every available opportunity. She found herself looking back over her shoulder multiple times throughout the day but by lunch time, had gotten no closer to figuring out the source.

That was until she heard a sigh from her side. Removing her eyes from her book for a moment she looked around the table subtly as she put another forkful of food in her mouth. Team JNPR was animated as usual, casually chatting between themselves or opening up various questions to Team RWBY as well but Blake didn't bother to answer. She was far too determined to finish the book that she had heard so much hype about.

Weiss was being her usual self. Her whiny, snide remarks pierced the air with every other breath she took. Even the slightest slip up in someone's speech would be picked up by the heiress and you'd be lucky if she let an opportunity to degrade you pass by. She was currently proving her point with Jaune, who had accidentally used a single word in the incorrect context. Blake had no doubt that the rich folk had _lessons_ on how to pick a man alive with just your words.

Glancing to her right, she saw Yang leaning over her cereal, pushing it around in the milk listlessly. _What a waste of perfectly good milk_. After Blake went through her little pet peeve, she took a little more notice of Yang's demeanour. She understood that the girl didn't like mornings. But that bad attitude only lasted as long as she was lying in bed, knowing she would eventually have to get up, though once she was actually out of bed, she was as boundless as her sister.

But as Blake looked to Ruby, she found that their leader was just as detached from the rest of them, the only difference between her and Yang being their appearance and the fact that Ruby looked to be closer to tears than Yang. Even their unmotivated cereal pushing was the same.

"Yang." Blake called quietly and waited for the blonde to turn her tired eyes on her. "Are you and Ruby OK? You two don't look so good."

Yang raised an eyebrow but smiled and chuckled softly as she realised how silly she was being.

"Sorry, Blake. I don't mean to make you worry." She said as she patted the cat-girl's shoulder. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Blake thought for a moment.

"Friday, the fourteenth of February." She stated and Yang seemed to deflate a little more, as did Ruby who must have overheard her.

"It's Valentine's Day, Blake." Yang slurred as she rested her head on her forearm. "Most girls look forwards to this day you know, being able to do something special with some_one_ special."

Blake still wasn't entirely understanding. She knew of Valentine's Day and knew the customs behind it, she could even get behind the emotions bundled with the day, but was this depression from the sisters really about Valentine's Day?

"Oh no you don't." Weiss' shrill voice erupted from next to Ruby. "Are you seriously telling me that you two sulking is purely because you don't have a Valentine for today? This is ridiculous!"

Ruby sighed next but didn't bother to look at Weiss when she explained.

"You don't get it Weiss." She told the ice queen. "You can shout as much as you want but without understanding where we're coming from, what right do you have to complain?"

Blake wanted to laugh. She wanted to laugh so badly, that her entire body was shaking in exertion from preventing the outburst. She had never known that Ruby would ever be capable of shutting Weiss up when she was annoyed. Blake didn't think badly of Ruby at all but she knew that the young girl didn't like to even set Weiss off, never mind stick around to argue with the short tempered girl. Needless to say, Weiss was absolutely fuming.

"Go on then." She spat with a shaky edge to her voice. "Where _are_ you coming from? Why are you bone-idle sisters, sulking like a pair of kicked dogs?"

"Erm, it's kind of embarrassing." She said as she finally realised what she was talking about.

"Not so fast, Red." Weiss caught on. "You've kicked up such a fuss, you've got to tell your best team mate _all_ about it."

Weiss continued to have a snooty expression on her face but her confidence went to waste when Yang spoke up shamelessly.

"This is the first Valentine's Day when we haven't been able to go home after school." The blonde admitted but Weiss stayed quiet, even Blake was quite curious about her partner's past. "Signal was close enough to our actual home so that we could commute from home every day, but this is our first year that we can't spend it with Dad. We actually have to _wait_ until the holidays."

There was a heavy air in which no one spoke for a few moments but it was unfortunately stopped by Ruby's whimpering.

"I wanna go home." She whispered but the whole team heard it. Weiss sat back down and Blake went back to her book but didn't read any further because of the cloud in her mind. Only Yang moved in a positive way. She got up and quickly moved around the table to envelop her sister from behind in a bear hug. Ruby leaned in to the larger girl as the first few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Why can't we just go home Yang?"

Blake watched as Yang's eyes flickered to red for a few moments. The girl gripped her little sister like she had no intentions of letting her go in the next five years. A hand laid itself upon Ruby's shoulder and a quick glance proved it to be Pyrrha, who had seen Ruby's distress.

She meant well, it wasn't difficult to see, but at that moment Yang was in the top branches of her "mama bear" state. She actually _growled_ at Pyrrha while pulling Ruby tighter against her. Pyrrha was visibly shaken, not even Team RWBY had seen Yang turn her red eyes on a friend before.

Maybe this situation took more of a toll on the two than an outsider could comprehend. They had both been more chipper than usual when they had first gotten up but Yang had pulled Ruby to a side and told her something in a hushed tone that even Blake's Faunus senses couldn't pick up. From then on the two had been more reserved, though of course, any kind of reserved for the two of them was as noticeable as a hole in the wall. The mood had steadily slid downhill until they had reached the current situation.

"Maybe I can talk to one of the teachers, kiddo." Yang said as she threaded her fingers through Ruby's hair. "I'll see if I can get us permission to go home for the day."

Ruby nodded and she did it again when Yang suggested they move out of the cafeteria. She bid their dues to Team JNPR who could easily see how much the two weren't up to socialising. Blake and Weiss left with the sisters to make sure they were OK for a little while longer. Blake suspected that there wasn't anything they could do for the siblings but they didn't like leaving the two just as much as Team JNPR did.

Yang walked with her arm slung around her sister's shoulder. Ruby had put her hood up, obviously not wanting to show strangers her tears. Blake hung back with Weiss to give them a bit of space to breathe.

"What would you do if you were a teacher, Weiss?" Blake asked quietly. "Would you let them go see their family for the day? Or would you keep them here?"

Weiss thought in a careful silence for a few moments.

"I wouldn't let them." She said simply and Blake was ready to shoot her a dirty look but she continued too quickly. "I can clearly see that they're in distress over this, but that doesn't mean that I can just bend the rules for them because they're having a bad day. I would give them the option of arranging a date to go back home for a while if it was going to affect their studies, but as I say... they won't get permission."

The group rounded another corner and as if on cue, Yang had spotted Professor Goodwitch about to move in to a classroom.

"Wait, Professor!" She called and luckily Goodwitch was curious enough to look around. She approached the group with her clipboard glued to her chest as per usual. Goodwitch quickly looked over the group and upon laying her eyes on Ruby's tear stained face, her eyebrows raised.

"Good heavens." She gasped quietly. "Miss Rose are you quite alright?"

Ruby tried desperately to wipe at her face but to no avail.

"I-I just want to go _home_." She whimpered and even the calm and stoic Blake felt her heart break a little.

"She's feeling really homesick." Yang told her. "I want to take her home for the day. Could you give us permission to do that?"

Goodwitch looked like she was having a serious debate inside her head. One side seeing the clear distress the young Huntress-in-training was going through and a quick solution was to allow her a day pass from her lessons. Yet the other side knew that it was prohibited. These students would go through many more hardships during their time here, there was no way she could permit her leave for such a menial thing when their might be other students who see their team mates killed before their eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miss Xaio Long." Goodwitch said reluctantly. "But that would be showing unnecessary favouritism. I can't authorise that."

Weiss looked in Blake's direction and it was an unmistakable 'I told you so' expression but there was in no way any smugness about it. Blake agreed with her, she would've much rather Goodwitch have proven Weiss wrong.

"But Profe-"

"No 'buts', young lady." Goodwitch cut in to Yang's protests. "This is not negotiable."

Blake watched as Yang glared at her with her eyes that had flickered to red once more. Yang knew that she couldn't strike a teacher, there would be serious consequences to that, consequences that Yang didn't want to have to endure. But that didn't stop her balling her hands.

Yang broke eye contact to glare at the floor. She racked her brain for some possible loophole. The only way that she could think that they'd maybe be allowed to skip lessons is if they somehow became miraculously sick in the next five seconds. Ruby _needed_ to be with their Dad and Yang would be damned if she'd fail here. She be damned if she let her precious, little sister be exposed to so much suffering. Yang's balled hands were now shaking so violently that they even caught her one track mind's attention.

But they quickly stopped when an idea burst forth in Yang's mind. It was incredibly risky though. She didn't particularly want to do it, she didn't even know if she _could_ do it, but one look back at Ruby's helpless expression confirmed it. She would do it, even at the cost of her own health.

Yang steeled her mind. It wouldn't be pleasant but it was for Ruby, she would move mountains for that girl. She lifted her hand and Blake made a move to stop her as she was sure that she was going to lunge at Goodwitch, but Weiss held and arm out and stopped her in an instant.

Goodwitch's expression changed as Yang put her shaking, middle and ring finger to her lips. The girl took a calm, deep breath before everything else seemed to happen in the next few seconds. Yang's fingers disappeared inside her mouth and her shoulders bucked as she gagged violently when the fingers touched the back of her throat.

"Miss Xaio Long!" Professor Goodwitch cried. "What on Remnant do you think you're doing?!"

But Yang refused to listen. She coughed a bit with her free hand on her knee. Ruby cried her name as more tears came to her eyes but Yang moved away from her. Even if she didn't right now, she would understand in time.

Yang took one more deep breath before plunging her fingers back to meet her throat. This time it had the desired effect. Almost instantly, her gut wrenched and as she pulled her fingers from her mouth, her stomach contents followed. The cereal she had been eating was thrown straight on to the floor along with the half, digested dinner from the previous day. There was a couple of seconds of silence before Blake stepped forwards and scooped up Yang's hair and held it behind her back, just in time for Yang to let loose another lurch and completely empty her stomach.

Ruby held her shoulders as she spat a couple of times in to the pool that had luckily missed all of their shoes. Yang took another deep breath before smirking and confidently raising herself up to look Goodwitch dead in the eye.

"It doesn't look like either of us is well enough now to go to lessons." Yang said cheerily but the threatening undertone wasn't lost on anyone. "What would you suggest we do, _Professor?_"

Goodwitch was still recovering from her flabbergasted state. In all Glynda's years of teaching she had never seen such an act of defiance. Or maybe she had, but they had all been dealt with easily. There had been numerous acts of violence from students against faculty members before, but that was purely because they were getting too big for their boots. The staff members would quickly bring the rebels back down to earth without too much hassle. But this was completely different. She could deny the girls permission once again, but how far was Miss Xaio Long willing to go? Glynda didn't want to find out.

"Both of you, rest up in your room for the rest of the day." She told them, defeated. "I'll see to it that you're officially excused from lessons for today, but I am adamant about not letting you leave the school grounds. I will inform the cleaners of your _mess_ but in the meantime, do try to keep out of any further trouble, Team RWBY. Sometimes I wonder what I'm going to do with you four."

"You aren't the only one that's capable of being adamant, Professor." Yang informed her and she watched as Goodwitch subtly glanced over the team before her. Yang was right though, Team RWBY was exceptional by any standards. Their personalities clashed with tremendous force but when it came to combat, you've a hard time finding a team that meshed so well. Each of their individual weaknesses was covered by another member of the team, making them a formidable opponent. This team would go far in the future, that she was positive of.

Yang turned unsteadily and was lead away by a tear stained Ruby. Weiss shared a look with Professor Goodwitch and she nodded at her before dragging Blake away to whatever class they had first.

"But shouldn't we stay with them?" Blake asked.

"And do what?" Weiss replied. "We'd only be in the way. We'll tell the teachers that they're sick and they're resting for the day. They'll buy it as long as I say it."

"I didn't think that you would go so far for them." Blake said and Weiss raised her eyebrow at the accusation.

"Well, it's not like I'd be lying to anyone right?" Weiss explained. "The golden gorilla really did vomit and it's not like Little Red Riding Hood is in any better shape. Neither of them could concentrate on their studies and they would only end up being a burden to me. If my grades ended up falling because of their petty homesickness, I'd punch their teeth out."

Blake paused for a moment but the thought of Weiss actually showing concern for the two was far too funny in her mind. She chuckled as she laid her hand on top of the short girl's head.

"It's good to know you care about them, Weiss." Blake told her and even if Weiss did bat the hand from her head she didn't hide the pink tinge in her cheeks very well at all. "There may be more times like this. Maybe on Valentine's Day next year, but they might need our help too by then."

Weiss pondered the question behind her scowl but it was useless, she couldn't even comprehend it.

"They're hopeless."

* * *

"You're absolutely hopeless, Yang." Ruby scolded lightly as she helped Yang across the corridor to their door room. "I don't want you to help me if you're gonna cause your body so much stress."

"C'mon little sis, I'm perfectly fine!" Yang said with a tired smile. "This was just so that we could get the day off. You wouldn't have concentrated all day and that in turn would've thrown me off too."

"I'll get over this, Yang. As long as you're here, I'll pull through anything." Ruby closed the door behind them and guided Yang over to the bathroom and leant her against the sink. "But pulling you through is something else all together, you great lump."

Yang laughed but regretted doing it so heartily when her stomach threatened to heave again. She turned to look in the mirror above the sink and winced when she saw how ghostly her porcelain skin had gotten. Her fingers were cold and tingling as she moved them across her cheeks.

Ruby stroked her sister's back slowly as Yang took a bottle of mouth wash down from their medicine cabinet. She attempted to open it but even though Ruby could see Yang's toned body strain, the cap wasn't moving at all. Ruby opened the bottle for her.

"You see? This is what happens when you go too far." Ruby told her. "You always do do stupid things when you get angry."

Yang sniggered.

"You said 'do-do'."

Ruby sighed and even though Yang was laughing she couldn't help but remember the last time she had hurt herself unnecessarily for Ruby's sake.

Back in Ruby's first year of Signal, she was teased by some of the other kids because she wasn't as physically adept as them. But of course, Ruby wasn't one to do anything about it. Her personality wasn't one to deal well with conflict.

So one day, when the bullying decided to get physical, it had had the misfortune of being witnessed by Yang. She had stormed in, her voice raised and her vision being flooded with red, blinding her with anger. One of the bullies had grabbed her hand to prevent her getting close to her sister. But it was like attempting to hold back a tidal wave with a net. Yang had ripped her hand from his grip quite literally, fracturing her wrist in the process, but she hadn't even noticed such a minor detail as she laid in to all those who dared to abuse her sister in front of her.

Yang's bones weren't the only ones that were broken at the end of that fight. But when Yang had turned to Ruby with an expression akin to a puppy's that just wanted to please its owner, it came as a shock when Ruby was staring horrified at the scene that had unfolded in front of her.

Ruby hadn't spoken to her for the next few days after that but that quickly changed when Yang had burst in to confused tears on the third day. She didn't understand why Ruby was so mad at her, she had only wanted to help, she didn't mean to cause her any more pain.

Ruby had said that she would forgive her sister if she promised to let her take care of any future bullies that she might happen across. She didn't want Yang to hurt herself so severely if it was for the sake of defending her. Yang had agreed without hesitation as more tears of relief had rolled down her cheeks than ever before. She had cried herself to sleep in Ruby's arms that night.

Yang spat out the mouth wash that she had thoroughly swirled around her teeth and wiped at her chin with her hand when she felt a bit escape.

She replaced the bottle (getting the lid back on had proved to be a much easier task) and pushed herself away from the sink but she was much weaker than she had originally thought. Her knee gave out underneath her and she fell backwards but she was glad that Ruby was there to catch her and she couldn't help but smile and flush a bit as Ruby's arms encircled her waist.

"Do you finally get it now?" Ruby asked. "This is just like that time with your wrist."

Yang eyebrows raised at the mention of the memory.

"You were thinking back to that time too?" She asked.

"You say that like I'd ever forget what you went through for me." Ruby told her and this time Yang's blush was a little more prominent. "I don't want that kind of thing to happen again OK? Let's get some rest for today."

"Sorry." Yang said quietly. "For back then and for today."

But Ruby would hear none of it and silenced her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Apology accepted."

Ruby held Yang's hand as they moved slowly in to the bedroom and Yang said to go to Blake's bed. She doubted that Blake would mind her using her bed as long as she didn't vomit in it. Yang also wasn't so sure about whether she would be able to lift herself up in to her own bed.

Ruby was concerned about whether Yang could even undress herself as she prepared Blake's covers and fluffed up the pillow. So it was a bit of a surprise when she turned around to see Yang butt naked.

"Oh god!" Ruby jumped. "Even your underwear?"

"Well, it's Blake's bed." She reasoned. "I've gotta take the opportunity to freak her out."

"I'm sure finding you naked and waiting in their bed would freak anybody out."

"What? No." Yang waved the thought away. "Haven't you noticed that because Blake's a Faunus, it's not just her hearing that's better? Her nose is super sensitive too. So now that I'm all sweaty from puking, I'm just gonna leave her a little present."

"But naked?"

"Well I'm not gonna pee on her sheets." Yang said with a chuckle. "So I need some other way to rub off on her."

Ruby groaned then as Yang slowly climbed in to bed.

"'Rub off on her'? Really?" Ruby sighed. "Again with the puns?"

"I hadn't even noticed that one to be honest." Yang grinned cheekily. "Looks like Blake's sheets aren't the only thing I'm rubbing off on."

"Go to sleep Yang."

She lowered herself on to the crisp sheets and she sighed as she let her weak muscles relax. She snuggled her face in to Blake's pillow and crossed her eyes as she spied a long, black hair just in front of her nose. She couldn't hold her vision like that for long without her head hurting and her sense of balance swimming. It was OK since she was laid down but that didn't stop Ruby from worrying.

Ruby sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers up over Yang's bare shoulders. She threaded her fingers in to her sister's golden mane and scratched gently at her scalp in a way that she knew she loved. Yang let out a pleased grumble and settled a little further in to the pillow. It seemed that exhaustion was finally settling in and Yang's eyes were getting heavy but she wasn't quite happy yet.

"I want you too." Yang slurred as she tilted her head to look at Ruby.

"What? You want me to sleep with you?" Ruby asked and Yang nodded lazily. Ruby shrugged and told Yang to budge up but she stopped her before she began to move.

"Naked."

Ruby blinked a couple of times but there was no stopping the fierce blush that flooded up her neck and cheeks.

"What are you talking about?!" Ruby cried as she turned away from the bed. "Why do I have to sleep naked with you?"

"C'mon, we haven't slept together for ages." Yang whined. "We might as well make it memorable. Plus, we can stink up Blake's bed more that way."

"Was that supposed to encourage me?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"Well." Yang mumbled tentatively. "Yeah."

Ruby made the mistake of looking over her shoulder only to have her heart pretty much shattered by the strength of Yang's puppy dog eyes. She always forgot how much of a formidable suck-up Yang could be, but she figured she _had_ learnt from the best. Ruby sighed.

"Fine." She said as she quickly stripped naked using her Semblance, not wanting to make a show of it. "But only for tonight!"

But Yang's devilish grin had other ideas. She grabbed her little sister by the wrist and quickly wrapped her up in a tangle of limbs, duvets and boobs. She struggled against the larger girl but it was useless, as soon as Yang got her leg over Ruby the weight was too much for Ruby to move from her cramped position underneath Yang.

"Nah yo." Yang purred. "We're gonna make this a common occurrence."

Ruby laughed stiffly as her blush intensified. Was this girl even safe to be a sociable type?

"There is no way I'm giving up my bunk to sleep naked with you every night." Ruby scoffed.

"Oh?" Yang's Cheshire grin widened even further. "Who said anything about doing this every night? Or even doing it naked? Geez, little sis, get your mind out of the gutter."

"You set me up for that one, damn you."

"Pretty much." Yang admitted as she slumped to her right and pulled her sister in to a tight embrace. "But I mean that we should do this kind of thing more often, you know? Since we all started to go to Beacon, we've been really busy. There aren't a lot of opportunities to sit down and relax and doing this is pretty cool too."

Ruby sighed and slipped her arms around Yang's thin waist while nuzzling her face further in to her soft chest, taking care to feel her lusty, lithe body in both of those areas.

"I don't think 'cool' is the word I'd use." Ruby said. "Probably just 'nice'."

"It seemed too simple for what I'm feeling right now." Yang explained as she began to softly smooth back Ruby's hair. "I feel... _nicer_ than nice."

Ruby looked up at her sister, whose brows were furrowed. She always did make a habit of thinking of the most trivial things at the most ridiculous times. Ruby bumped her chin with the crown of her head, knocking Yang out of her own thoughts. She tilted her head down at just the right moment for Ruby to lunge forwards and catch Yang's lips in a light but loving kiss.

Yang was surprised but when he felt Ruby's breathy laugh through her nose she relaxed and settled in to the lasting peck.

"That's called being content, sis." Ruby said when she pulled away with a flushed face. "It happens when you're in a place or doing something that makes you feel happy."

Yang thought about it for a few moments. With her body being coated in the warm covers and her hands smoothing over Ruby's soft skin, she realised that she was happier and more relaxed than she had ever been during their few months at Beacon. She was happy that she wasn't concentrating on keeping anyone safe. She was relaxed being in such an intimate place with her sister even if they were actually naked in Blake's bed.

She was so content that when she moved to kiss Ruby for herself, she was allowed to do it again and again until their breath was hot and ragged.

"C'mon vomit-breath." Ruby said. "You've had your fun. _Sleepy-bye_."

Yang smiled and booped her forehead against Ruby's.

"I love you, little bear."

"I love you too, big bear."


End file.
